SOS
by austinandally3
Summary: "We need to survive!" He yells. "And to survive means to work together, no matter how much you may hate one another, or how much of a stranger they are to you!" He yells again, looking at each and everyone of us. Surviving an airplane crash? Check. No hope of rescue? Check. In the middle of nowhere? Also Check. We went on a class trip, crashed, and only a number of us survived.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! I'm austinandally3 and this is my second Fanfiction story. I am currently working on The Mistake Worth Keeping, but am dividing my time into these two stories. I promise you I will not give up on either story, but if I don't update in a while in either story, I promise I will get to it in no time. I got the inspiration to write this Fanfiction kind of from the 9/11 plane crashes. I hope you guys like it. Please Review and I hope you will stay with me in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Ally Dawson POV**

"Okay class, big news. I need everyone's attention." Ms. Linsburg said. "We will be taking a trip. Our trip is in California, and we are going to visit many of their wonderful marshes and wetlands. Our trip will take place in a few short days, so I will need all of your permission slips in no later than tomorrow. If you do happen to turn in your slip late, you will be denied the right to go on this trip. Any questions?" She looks around and spots Randy Johnson raising his hand. "Um, yes. Randy?" She says. He looks around the room and notices everyone's eyes staring him down. "Um well I was just wondering, um, how will we, um, traveling to California?" He says, his voice shaking. Randy has a severe case of stage fright, even talking in front of the class gets him scared. "Good question Randy. In case some of you haven't noticed, we live in Miami. California is on the other side of the country. We will be traveling by plane Mr. Johnson." She says, a little harshly. I freeze in my seat. _Plane?! As in...Airplane?!_ _I need to talk to my dad about this. _I sit, uneasy for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, I go to my locker to put my books away. Trish walks up to me a smiles. "Can you believe it Ally! We're going to California! Ahh! I'm so excited." She says loudly. I frown. "I'm not." She looks at my and raises her eyebrows. "What?! Why?" I shake my head. "I can't tell you. It's embarrassing." She slightly smiles. "Ally, just tell me. You tell me everything." She looks at me. "Iamscaredofplanes." I say quickly. She shakes her head. "Again, in English please." She says, laughing. I sigh. "I'm scared of planes." Trish laughs, then looks at me. "Oh your serious." She says. I nod. She hugs me. "Talk to your dad, he will understand." I smile and say goodbye to her and walk home. When I walk in the front door, I find my dad cooking dinner. "Hey Ally-Gator! How was school?" He says cheerfully. I shrug and sit down at the table. "What's wrong?" He says, sitting down in front of me. "My class is going on a trip." I say, pulling out the permission slip. I hand it to my dad and he silently reads it. His face forms a smile and his eyes widen. "A trip to California! That's wonderful! Give me a pen!" He says cheerfully. I pout. "Dad! We're taking a plane!" I raise my voice. "Well, of coarse you guys are. How else do you expect to get there? Car?" He says, sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Dad, you know I can't go!" I whine. He frowns. "Ally, you are going. No exceptions. I don't care if your scared of an airplane or not. This is a great opportunity. Now go pack you leave in two days." He says sternly. I groan and stop my way upstairs.

**Two Days Later,...**

I wake up and immediately groan. Today is Saturday. The day I leave for California. I get up and shower and put on some comfortable shorts and a regular tee shirt. I put my makeup on and grab my luggage and slug downstairs, to find my dad already at the front door, ready to drop me off. I get in the car and a few minutes later, we set off to the airport to meet my class. The ride there is complete silence. I'm still mad at my dad and he hasn't talked much to me since dinner a few days ago. When we arrive, I see my class already forming a group in the front. I look over to my dad who sighs. He kisses my forehead. "Look Ally, I'm sorry you don't want to go. Like I said before, this is a good experience for you. Please, just manage to have at least a little bit of fun." I nod and say goodbye. I walk to the trunk and grab my bags and head to my class. When we are about to board, Trish is nowhere to be seen. I decide to call her.

**(Ally:Bold) (Trish:Italics)**

_ Ally! I'm so sorry I can't go! I have the flu!_

**You WHAT?! Do you know that your leaving me with no one to talk to! I have no other friends Trish, and you know that! You know what, I got to go goodbye.**

I hang up and walk through the gate to the plane. I look at my ticket and silently hope someone I know is sitting next to me. I find my seat and sit by the window. I look around and find all of my classmates. Only a select few went on this trip.

First, there's Kendra. Kendra is noticeably the most popular girl in our grade. She is head cheerleader and is known to date every boy in the school. She sleeps with almost everyone. She's rude, ignorant, and has got a bad attitude. All of our teachers love her, and basically bow down to her.

Then, there's Luke and Gabe. They are more of the kind of popular kind of guys. They are both in basketball and in most advanced classes. I haven't really talked to them before, but they seem like average nice people.

And then you have Sydney, Melanie, and Genevieve. They are nice to like, basically everyone, which makes them a part of the kind of popular crowd. There's also another guy and another girl who I don't know. But lastly, you have Austin Moon. Our grade's popular guy. Good grades, head of sports, cute looks, teacher's pet, and basically everything else about him makes him amazing. I kinda sorta have a crush on him. Okay, I'm not going to lie. I like him. But, there's really no point of doing anything about it. He'll never see me like that. He barely sees me as a friend. I have absolutely no chance of being with him. Ms. Linsburg is attending the trip also. I watch to find where all my classmates end up sitting. Kendra is with Gabe, Luke with Genevieve, Sydney with Melanie. I look around just as Austin walks on board. He looks down at his ticket and looks over to that boy. He looks at him with a questioning look. He talks with his hands and the boy nods and smiles. Austin gives him a thumbs up and walks in my direction. _Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Not here! Make a turn, make a Turn! _But no, he's got to sit next to me. He looks at me after placing his stuff in the upper compartment. I smile at him, and smiles back at me. He sits down next to me and places his ear buds in his ear. He looks at me just as I look away. My knee is shaking and my hands are placed on my lap. I hear him laugh, and I look at him, confused. He laughs again. "Have you ever flown before?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Is it that obvious?" I ask quietly. He nods. "Don't sweat it, there's nothing to be scared of." He says calmly. Suddenly the intercom comes on and the pilot asks everyone to buckle our seatbelts for liftoff. I hear the clicks of everyone's seatbelts and try to relax, but fail miserably. When the plane finally takes off, I find myself calming down. I look over to Austin, who I find is already staring at me. I blush and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. We have some small talk, getting to know each other a little bit. We have a lot in common I find out. All of a sudden, the plane jerks and I look around to find people looking at the person beside them. I carefully look at Austin, who has a confused look on his face. The plane jerks again, and this time people are gasping and holding each others hands. The plane starts shaking uncontrollably and jerks harshly. **"Ladies and Gentleman, I have some bad news. Someone has hacked into this plane's controls and we no longer have control. We are going to crash." **The pilot says over the intercom. I look over to Austin and start crying. I start to hyperventilate. "Ally, calm down it's going to be alright!" Austin yells. I don't listen though. "Ally, look over here, look into my eyes." He says. I slowly look into his eyes, and take deep breaths, calming myself down. All of a sudden, the plane is dropping. People are screaming all around me and I just look around. I look into Austin's eyes, and he closes his eyes and kisses me. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't feel anything. He grabbed me by the waist and held me close, just before I felt the world around me go dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** How was that? I don't own Austin And Ally. I hope you guys like it. Please Review! Thanks!**

**austinandally3**

** July 2nd, 2013**

**4:41 PM Virginia Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

** Hey! I've decided to update again today because of a review I got from someone who's read both of my FanFictions. Thank you so much ausllylover2345 for reading my stories and Reviewing all the time. You don't know how thankful I am to have a reader like you. Anyways, please Review and thank you for the people who have already Reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ally POV**

I wake up, still in my seat on the plane. I look around, but see no sign of human life. The plane is basically destroyed all around me. Some of the seats are intact and some dead bodies are lied all over the place. I'm very lucky to be alive. I hear a noise coming from outside the plane and I freeze. Once. Twice. Three times I heard noises. And then I heard whispering. Once. Twice. My seatbelt is locked in place so I can't get out. I hear something come inside the plane. I feel a tear running down my cheek. I hear it. A voice. One calling my name. "Ally." The voice is speaking in a whisper. "Ally." I hear it again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask, my voice quivering. "Ally?! Is that you?" I nod, but then realize that whoever it was, couldn't see me. "Yes." I say. It sounds like this person is running. "Where are you?" It asks. "In my seat! I'm stuck!" If this person knows my name, they ought to be in my class. I hear shuffling. I turn my head and see a familiar flop of blonde hair. "Austin!" I say. He turns around and his face instantly smiles. "Oh my god Ally! I thought you were dead!" He says, rushing to my side. He tries to unbuckle me, but is unsuccessful. "How long was I out for?" I ask him. He looks up at me. "Three days. There are a lot of people dead, including Ms. Linsburg and Sydney." I cover my mouth with my hand. "Oh my god." I say quietly. Austin nods. I look down at the seatbelt. Most of it embedded itself in my skin and the seatbelt is still locked. "Ally this is going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you." He whispers. "Do you have anything like a pocket knife, or something?" I say. He points at me for a second and reaches for his backpack and pulls out a pocketknife. I smile. He cuts the seatbelt off and blood instantly spills from where the seatbelt was embedded at. I start to cry in pain. Austin runs out and grabs a first aid kit. He pulls out large wraps and wraps my waist area. I wince in pain and Austin stops. "No Austin, keep going, it needs to be covered." I say. He slowly continues. "I'm sorry." He says. "What for?" "For hurting you like this." I smile. "It wasn't your fault." He looks up at me and smiles. He stands up and helps me up. He hugs me. "I'm so glad your alive." He says. I smile and hug him back. When we pull back, I look around. "Where's everyone else?" He looks around. "They were looking for others." I nod. He takes my hand and leads me out. "I think this is the safest place to sleep at Austin." I say looking back toward the plane. He turns around and nods. "I think your right. If we sleep out in the open, animals will easily be able to hunt us down. Let's go find the others." We walk around in the woods until we found a campfire. There, sitting around it, were my classmates. I smile and Austin tells them the good news. Their faces light up into grins and they get up and follow Austin back to the plane. I notice two little girls, who look to be around five years old. I sigh. I also three others that aren't apart of our class. One looks to be around our age, the other about twenty and the last, about twelve. We arrive back at the plane. The oldest, which happens to be the twenty-ish lady tells us her name, which is Regina, tells us to go to sleep. I go in the plane and find a place to sleep. I lay on the seat that is supposed to be next to the window, but the window is now merely just a hole in the plane. I look around and find everyone finding someone to lay with. I sigh and turn so that I'm facing the plane. I feel a presence and look over my shoulder to find the one and only Austin. "What are you doing here?" I ask. He looks over at me and gives me a crooked smile. "Well, my plane crashed on the way to California and I have no idea where I am." He says jokingly. I roll my eyes. "You know what I meant." He laughs. "What? Am I suddenly not allowed to sit here?" I fake laugh. "Well sure, but I was wondering why you would want to sit next to me. I'm plain old Ally Dawson." Austin looks me in the eyes. "I want to get to know you." He says quietly. "But why now? Of all the years that you've known that I existed, why do you choose, now, after we crash, to get to know me?" I ask him. He looks at me then looks at the floor. "I've always wanted to get to know you, but you would never give me the time of day to even say hi." He says, his face expressionless. I turn over so that I'm facing him, one of my arms holding my head up. Austin mimics my actions and I smile. "So, let's get to know each other then." I say. "What do you want to know about me? Ooo I've got a game we can play! How about we play twenty questions?" I ask. He smiles and nods. "Here, I'll go first. Are you single?" He asks me. I laugh and nod. "Yes. Now, What are some things you like to do?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment, before answering, "I like to...um...I like to play football? Yeah, I like to play football. So, what do you do for fun?" He asks. I smirk. "That's easy. I like to write songs." Austin smiles. "Wow really?! I've always wanted to write a song, but I can only sing and play instruments." I raise my eyebrows at him and question him. "So the rumors are true?" I ask him. "Uh, yeah they are. I don't sing that much though, I've never sang for anyone before." I smile. We went on for a while longer before we were both exhausted and fell asleep. When I woke up, I found Austin talking-more like flirting with Kendra. I frowned. I thought that I was special. I thought that last night was a great way of getting to know each other. Sure, he was flirting with me. Maybe he was just being friendly. Ugh, I hate boys! I hate emotions! Am I falling for him? Ugh!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

** Hey! I hope you liked it! I don't own Austin And Ally! Please Review! Thanks!**

** austinandally3**

**July 2nd, 2013**

** 7:40 PM Virginia Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Can I just say that I love you all so much! This story is already starting to become a success and it's thanks to you! I don't own Austin And Ally. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ally POV**

I sit there and watch the two talk. Why am I even allowing this to happen? Oh yeah! It's because Austin isn't even mine and so it's none of my business. I don't even like Kendra so why would I even go over there? I lay here for a few minutes, watching them talk. Austin suddenly turns in my direction and I quickly turn away. He walks over to me and sits down. "Hey Ally, your awake." He says quietly. I nod, still not facing him. "Do you like Kendra?" I blurt out. Austin looks at me and laughs. "Well of coarse! I have to like her!" I look at him, totally confused. "She's dating my brother." I look at him and my jaw drops. "Your kidding." "Not a bit." "But I just saw you over there flirting with her." He looks at me again and smiles. "Just because I was over there talking to her, doesn't mean I was over there flirting with her." I nod and he walks off the plane with everyone else. Before he leaves so looks over to me and calls out, "If I was flirting with anyone, it would've been with you last night." And he leaves. My eyes widen and a blush appears on my cheeks. I get this jittery feeling inside me and I just want to squeal in excitement. I take a beep breath and count to ten, stand up and leave to go join the others. The had a campfire already set up and they are all learning each others names. The twins, who indeed are five years old, are Gina and Krista. The boy from my class is Drew, the girl from my class is Rebeka. Then there's Carey and Trey, two other survivors from the crash. I'm sitting next to Regina and Austin is sitting next to-of coarse- Kendra. We all make small talk and share what ever food we had brought with us. "Okay, I think it's time that we all split up into teams and try to find something out there, water, food, animals, plants, anything that can keep us alive." Austin says. Everyone looks around at each other and they slowly nod. "Good, okay so in my team there will be Ally, Kendra, Drew, Luke, Rebeka, and Genevieve. That leaves the rest of you to Regina's group" Kendra's face drops. "Austin! I can't be in this group with that mistake! She's a loser, a nobody!" Kendra says, pointing over to me. I scoff. "Puh-lease Kendra, your so fake. Everybody knows that. Your so fake that you just 'had' to get plastic surgery." I say. Kendra gasps and covers her nose. "How dare you! I did that for a good cause!" I laugh. "Of coarse you did." I turn around and face the fire. "Okay, okay, okay! I've had it with the fighting! Everyone's bickering and it needs to stop! We need to survive!" He yells. "And to survive means to work together, no matter how much you may hate one another, or how much of a stranger they are to you!" He yells again, looking at each and everyone of us. I shudder and look over to Kendra, who is giving me the cold shoulder. "Austin, you know I can't make any kind of contact with un-populars, you can't either!" She yells. Austin rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up! Just because I'm 'popular', doesn't mean I want to be!" He says. She rolls her eyes. "Fine, you know what? Let's just go." She says. Everybody splits and our group follows behind Austin. I walk beside him in the front, and Kendra slugs behind the group. "I'm sorry she did that to you." Austin admits. "Look Austin, I don't mind it that much. It happens at least five times a day during school." I say. Austin looks at me. "Why do you let that happen to you?" I shrug. "Cause she's so popular, and I'm so...Not." Austin smirks. "I'll have you know, your more popular then you think you are." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Well, everyone talks about you, and almost every guy in our grade has fallen for you. That's why Kendra doesn't like you. You've got all the guys wrapped around your little finger." I smirk. "Every guy, huh? Even you?" I say. Austin's eyes widen and a blush appears on his face.

I bust out laughing and I smirk. "So it's true!" He fake laughs and shrugs. "Well yeah, even me." He takes my hand in his and intertwines them together. He looks down at our hands and smiles. "How long?" I ask him. He looks at me and shrugs. "I don't know, I mean I've liked you for a while, since like sixth grade. I've never dated anyone before because I always have hope in that one day, you will be mine, and I will give every other girl no thought." He says quietly. I smile. "Can I ask you a question?" He nods. "Why did you kiss me?" He blushes, "I thought that it would be the last time I ever see you. I thought that we were going to...um...die." I nod and lean my head on his shoulder. "So what are we looking for exactly?" I ask, looking around. Austin shrugs. "I don't really know. We need to look for food, but we also need to look for water, and plenty of it." He says. I nod. "I don't think that we're going to find anything today." I say quietly, almost a whisper. He agrees. "Austin! I don't think anything's here!" Drew yells from behind. All of a sudden, we hear an ear-splitting scream. I immediately turn around and Kendra's gone. I look in every direction and see... _No! It can't be! _What I saw...Was a jaguar. And who was getting killed by that jaguar? Yep, Kendra. The jaguar runs with her in it's mouth. "Austin! Help me Austin!" She screams. Austin shudders and starts crying, knowing that he can't do anything without killing himself in the process. "Austin! I need you, Austin!" The screaming stops and the jaguar drops her, and literally eats away at her. Tears stream down my face. Sure, I never liked her, but she didn't deserve to be eaten alive. Nobody does. Everyone is staring. Just staring at her. They all have the same facial expression: Horror. Austin looks away and I see him start to cry. "This is my fault. She's dead because she didn't have anybody to save her." He whispers. I start to tear up more and I rub his arm. "Austin, it's not your fault. She could've called out to anybody. You knew there was nothing you could do." I say quietly. He nods. "Let's just go back. I can't stand it here anymore." He says. I nod and tell everybody else. We walk back to find everybody else already there. We walk to the campfire circle and Austin immediately walks into the place. It's going to take him a while to finally get rid of the guilt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** So we have another death of another character. Secrets are told! I hope you liked this one! Please Review! Thanks!**

** austinandally3**

** July 3th, 2013**

**9:41 AM Virginia Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

** Hey! So, uh if I don't update on this story in a while, I'm sorry! Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Ally POV**

We all went to sleep that night, a little lonely, a little sad. We've all been through a lot, and it's a lot to handle. The girls and I went exploring and found a beach, and a stream with fresh water. The beach is surrounded by ocean, so I think we're on an island...But I'm not for certain. I got ready for the day and headed off to the beach with Luke, Carey, Melanie, and Drew. When we got there, Carey and Drew decided to hop in the water, while Melanie decided that she wanted to explore a little but around this area. Luke sat down and I decided to sit with him. "It's pretty crazy, isn't it?" He says, quietly. I nod. "Yeah. How long do you think we'll be here?" I ask him, looking up at the clouds. He shakes his head. "I don't know. I think we should send out an S.O.S." He says. I look over to him and shrug. "How do you do that?" He smiles. "Easy. All you have to do is get materials of any kind and form them so that they say S.O.S. Then, if another plane or something flies past it, they'll be able to see it and rescue us." He says. My eyes widen. "That's a perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that before?" I say laughing. "Yeah, I don't know. You seem like a smart one." He says, smirking. I shove him playfully and he shoves me back laughing. I laugh and look around. "What will we do when it comes towards night time?" I ask. He shrugs. "Probably just put some fire around it so you will still be able to see it." I nod. When Melanie came back, we told her the news, and she smiled saying that she found some food that we can more than likely eat. We find some big rocks and make our S.O.S. sign right on the sand. We all smile in our satisfactory and gather our stuff to go back to 'camp headquarters'. When we get there, we tell everyone to go the campfire circle. Once again, Austin doesn't leave the plane. He doesn't talk to anyone, and he takes the blame for everything. When everyone is finally there, we tell them about our S.O.S. and they all cheer. I smile. _Cheering. That's a good sign of happiness...I think. _Then we tell them about Melanie's search and how she found food. Again, another cheer. We all sit around and enjoy the food that we found. "This is weird." Genevieve says. We all look at her in confusion. "What's weird?" Regina asks her. She looks down at her food. "This is a mango." We all stare at her like she's crazy. "Yeah." I say, stretching out the 'h'. "Mangos grow in many topical and subtropical regions. That means we have got to be towards the bottom states of the U.S.A. My best guess is that we're near Texas, but I can't explain the jaguar at all. That just seemed to pop out of nowhere. It almost seems like we're in the Hunger Games. Have you guys read those books?" She asks us. Almost all of us nod. "Yeah it's like we've entered another kind of world, where whatever happens, just happens out of normal. Mangos are pretty normal because they grow in this country, but jaguars? Unless they aren't really jaguars and we're just seeing things, someone had to have placed them here." I look around and shudder. "The pilot. The pilot said something about someone taking the controls of the plane. Do you think that this has something to do with that?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I think so, but I don't know." She says quietly. "This is like a mystery, that no one can solve. Ugh!" Drew said. I laugh and take his hand and eventually, everyone's hands are linked together. "I can guarantee you, that we will get out of here, and figure this out. But for now, I think we need to stick together. We all travel together, or we travel in the teams that Austin made. Everyday, one of the teams can go to the beach and search around there, and the other one, can search around in the other direction." I say. Everyone nods. "Okay, we start tomorrow, so I think that the best thing that we can do, is to get to bed." I say standing up. We all walk in and get in our 'beds'. Austin is next to me, in the same position as he was a few hours ago. There are dry tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes are still watery. "Austin? You know it's not your fault right?" I say quietly. He doesn't move, doesn't show any kind of emotion. Nothing. "Austin? Please look at me." I say. He doesn't. "Austin." I say sternly. He slowly turns his head and finally looks at me. I smile. "Why are you taking this so badly?" I whisper. He looks at me for a while before responding. "My brother. My brother is desperately in love with her. What am I going to say to him? 'Hey, Josh, your girlfriend died from a freaking jaguar and when she asked me to save her, all I did was watch'?" I look at him and he starts crying. "Austin, I bet you he will understand." I brush some of his hair out of his eyes. "There. I can tell your beyond exhausted from lack of sleep, now please go to sleep." I whisper. He shakes his head. "I can't-I won't." He says. I shake my head. "Will it make you feel better if you sleep with me?" I ask him. "I am sleeping with you, right now." He says. I laugh and roll my eyes. "No, I mean like if you had someone to cuddle with. Will it make your pain go away?" He looks at me and then looks at the ground. I see a small blush appear on his cheeks and I smile. He nods. "Come here then." I say. I scoot closer to him and he slowly wraps his arms around my waist. I rest my head on his chest. "Your beautiful, you know that?" He whispers. I shake my head. "I've never been told that before." I say. He puts his chin on the top of my head. "Well, you have now. Your beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. In every way possible." He whispers. He kisses my forehead, and before I know it, I'm asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So yeah...Again like I said before, if I don't update in a while on this story, I'm greatly sorry. I will be updating on A Mistake Worth Keeping, though. Please Review. Thanks**

**austinandally3**

** July 3rd, 2013**

**12:12 PM Virginia Time**


End file.
